1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rapidly adjustable multi-clamping device with at least one clamping module, which is adjustable along the base and can be locked in place thereon, wherein teeth for positioning the clamping modules are provided on the base and on the clamping modules.
2. Prior Art
Clamping devices of this type are employed for clamping workpieces during processing, in particular by means of machine tools, processing centers, etc. In connection with known constructions (for example EP-A-0 229 717, GB-A-2 245 202, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,013) the locking in place of a clamping module or of a detent body on the base takes place by means of one or several screws, which vertically penetrate through the module, or the body, and are anchored in a T-groove in the base, which extends in the adjustment direction.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a clamping device, whose clamping modules can be adjusted (displaced) completely without interference along the base, and can also be exchanged as rapidly as possible.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention in that each clamping module has a shaft located on top transversely in relation to the displacement direction, which is in contact with two straps arranged on both sides of the module by means of right- or left-handed threads, and that the straps extend past the module and the base with flaps, wherein the flaps extend the straps by approximately 1 to 2 mm and each has inclined faces, which are intended for resting against the respective inclined faces of the module and on the base in such a way that by rotating the shaft and an appropriate change in the distance between the straps, the straps are guided and not twisted, and a connection between the clamping module, or the base is provided, or severed.
By means of the invention it is achieved that a clamping module can be displaced without interference, or even completely removed (exchanged), merely by operating the shaft.